Regeneration
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: What happens when the newly regenerated thirteenth doctor falls into the care of six teenagers, with no way of getting around without her TARDIS, the doctor must now rely on them and get used to her new female incarnation.
1. Regeneration

Digimon/Doctor Who Crossover.

 _ **Chapter One - Regeneration**_

 _ **"Doctor...I let you go!"**_

 _ **As the doctor finished regenerating into the first female incarnation and getting shot out of the TARDIS, she thought about things as she was falling through the sky after the TARDIS dematerialised and left her stranded like many times before. She hoped that she wouldn't be hurt too badly when landing onto the ground, however, she was caught by two teenagers holding a blanket ready to fold up.**_

"WHOA!" one of them said as they saw the doctor in the blanket unconscious, finally managing to rest a little bit after regenerating. As they stood around, a few others came running and looked at the doctor.

"Who is that?!" another one said as they all looked at each other but the doctor started muttering.

 _ **"Never be cruel...never be cowardly...and...never...eat pears..."**_ she said as they all looked at her. "C'mon, let's get her in, it's freezing out here!" One of them said as they all took the doctor in and placed her on the bed. "She must have been through hell...look at her shirt and coat..." One said as they inspected the wrecked clothes of the doctors predecessor before she regenerated into her new incarnation.

"Let me check her...she could be dying or something else...I am a practising doctor you know!" The blue haired teenager said as he put the stethoscope onto the doctors chest as he checked her hearts which were both beating. "Huh...that's odd..." He said as he turned to the others. "What?" Another one said as the blue haired teenager replied back, "She...she's got two hearts!" as everyone gasped in shock and looked at the doctor.


	2. Waking up

Chapter 2 - Waking up.

As the next day came around, the seven teenagers were keeping watch on the doctor who was still sleeping in the bed that they put her in to keep her safe and warm.

"I don't get it...who is she and where did she come from!" One girl said as the other shook her head. "She...just fell into the blanket that me and Tai were ready to fold...man mom is gonna be angry!" She said as she turned to the doctor as the doctor woke up.

"W...where am I...and who are you lot!? How did I get here! I demand you answer that!" She shouted out as she sat up amid the teenagers looked back at her. "Relax, we're the ones that caught you from falling...you fell from a rather high height, were you trying to...you know...kill yourself?" one said as the doctor laughed. "No...I just got shoved out of my TARDIS...that's the last thing I remember..." The doctor replied as everyone looked puzzled.

"What is the TARDIS?!" One with the laptop said as the doctor looked over. "It's my ship...it's a time machine...the best there is...it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space...I'm sorry, I didn't get chance to get your names...I just feel a bit dizzy from regenerating that's all." The doctor replied, once again puzzling the teenagers.

"Well...I'm Izzy Izumi...I guess you can call me the wizkid..." Izzy said as he pointed to the others. "That's Sora, Mimi, Joe, Tai, Matt, Matt's younger sibling TK and finally, Tai's younger sibling - Kari." Izzy said as the doctor finally got up and looked at them, then nodded. "I'm the doctor." the doctor said as everbody looked puzzled again. "Doctor? Doctor Who?" Tai said as the doctor looked back at him. "Just The Doctor...I'm a timelo...ahem...timelady from Gallifrey, I have two hearts, but I've taken a lot of planning in my look!" She said as she put her tattered, torn coat back on. "I have to admit, I'm going to need to take some time to get used to this..." She said as she turned to leave but ended up falling onto her knees in pain.

"Are you alright?" Kari said as everyone went to help her but the doctor told them not to. "Yeah, I'm fine...it's just I'm still regenerating, I haven't finished yet...I just hope I don't lose a hand or an arm before I finish regenerating..." She said, joking as she explained that in one of her previous incarnations, she lost a hand, which she was able to regenerate a new hand with the fact that she was still regenerating and had enough regeneration energy to do so and got back up after her hands stopped glowing yellow from the regeneration energy.

"Now...where are we? I need to find my TARDIS as soon as possible...but before then...I think we can sort this out." The doctor said as Matt replied back that they were going to show her around Odiaba and then go and find the TARDIS.

Editors notes -

I had to add in a few lines that I believe the 13th doctor would say like that she hopes not to lose an arm or a hand (referencing 10th doctor when he had his hand cut off and ended up getting aged by The Master) and "I've taken a lot of planning in my look!" (Referencing 11th doctor from eleventh hour when he says "No, but I put a lot of work into it!")


End file.
